<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Your Hand by plot_twists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230278">Give Me Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plot_twists/pseuds/plot_twists'>plot_twists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoughts from the Train [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horror on the Orient Express Campaign Setting, Hurt/Comfort, i cope with ttrpg trauma by writing romance of our characters, i wrote this in the middle of the night so sorry for the mess, mild spoilers for the orient express campaign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plot_twists/pseuds/plot_twists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and we're both hurt. We need the rest.</p><p>[This is very short but I told myself I needed to start posting my stuff so here we go.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoughts from the Train [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a bit of "Between Sessions" writing for the Call of Cthulhu campaign I'm playing in. Henry is my characters, Rocky and Manny are characters played by other members of my group.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Henry awoke in the bottom bunk, all his brain could register was PAIN. Blinding, aching, curling pain in his right arm, and he felt his teeth grind against each other. He hadn't felt pain this bad since, well… he supposed he'd never felt pain like this. There was something distinctly Other about the pain, as if his body knew this was no natural cause. Slowly, Henry began to regain control of his other faculties, though they were muted against the coursing magic through his arm. The Duc. He'd done… something after Henry told him off.<br/>Oh heavens above- Henry couldn't believe he'd done that. He was never able to stand up to bullies before, why was this time so different? He blinked his eyes open and saw Rocky pulled up in a chair next to him, nursing her left arm. Oh. That's what was different. He had something to protect this time- something and someones. Rocky brushed his hair from his eyes as she noticed the movement, and Henry felt another pain as he saw the worry written on her face.<br/>She really shouldn't worry about me, she should be worried about- wait. Why are we alive? The Duc said he would kill us if we didn't give him the scroll… did they?<br/>"R-rocky?" he rasped, flinching at the sound of his voice. "What happened… the scrolls?"<br/>"He didn't get them, Henry. He hurt Manny too- he was trying to get you out of there. Then the Duc just… vanished." Henry felt a tear roll down his cheek. The scrolls were safe. They hadn't lost anyone again. But the Duc was still out there, and Henry hated to entertain the thought of what a second meeting with him would entail.<br/>"Your arm-" he said, reaching with his good hand to touch the fresh bandages. "Rocky, what happened?"<br/>"You're all leg, Henry. It was just a bump as I helped get you into bed. No need to worry." Henry grimaced as he moved to sit up, but a flash of pain in his arm brought him crashing back to the ground. Rocky surged forward, catching his head before it smacked against the wood- nothing dire would have come of that, he was sure, but his heart fluttered at the tender gesture.<br/>"T-thank you. And I'm sorry I made your arm hurt again-"<br/>"Oh Henry, please. I should have been more careful," she said, folding the pillows so that he could lean up without aggravating his arm. He looked up at her, studying the dark circles that now provided a backdrop for the freckles under her eyes. The end of their stay in Lausanne had done a number on all of them, it seemed.<br/>"You look tired," he said, more to himself than to her. <br/>"Speak for yourself," she jokingly snapped back, but Henry noticed her stifle a yawn. He shifted slowly and carefully, making a spot for her on the bed.<br/>"C'mere," he said, pulling the sheet open.<br/>"Henry, it's not anywhere near bedtime," she protested with a smile, grabbing a pillow from the top bunk and settling in carefully beside him, facing him so their injured arms weren't bearing any weight. <br/>"I almost died today," Henry said, in a tone which would have been teasing had he not been so tired. "I think we deserve a nap, Rocky." She curled closer into his chest, and despite the pain, Henry moved his arm to gently rest on her side.<br/>"Don’t think I haven't noticed you dropping the formalities with me, Henry Abbot," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.<br/>"I figured with all we've been through-" he leaned his head forward, planting a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "We're past formalities." The bed trembled with her chuckle. <br/>"Are you trying to seduce me, Henry?" she teased.<br/>"Not at all," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers. "At least, not now. I don't think I'd be of much use in that area with my arm the way it is."<br/>"Half dead and still telling jokes?"<br/>"Mm." He hummed as he felt a twinge up his arm, but the gentle ka-thunk of the train in motion and the warmth of Rocky beside him was enough to send him right back to sleep, and she soon followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>